This invention relates generally to circuit breakers, and more particularly to short circuit indicating devices and methods for circuit breakers.
Circuit breakers typically include one or more electrical contacts, and provide protection against persistent over-current conditions and short circuit conditions. Some existing circuit breakers include a thermal-magnetic trip unit in which a magnetic trip bar rotates in response to a short circuit fault to trip the circuit breaker and disconnect the electrical contacts. Some existing thermal-magnetic circuit breakers include mechanisms to indicate that a short circuit trip has occurred.
However, such circuit breakers are often costly and complicated to fabricate. Further, such circuit breakers may be reset without requiring manual intervention by a user.